Creeping up the backstairs
by Ami Rotter
Summary: Ron and Hermione are sneaking around behind the backs of their other halves, but they get a bit of a surprise, when they find out they are doing the same.


Hermione was beginning to get a little impatient and more importantly a bit anxious; tapping her foot nervously on the ground. She'd been waiting in The Hog's Head for almost half an hour and she was beginning to get worried that someone would recognise her and wonder what she was doing in a place like that. As time went on she'd started to look like a meerkat, as every time someone opened the door she would sit to attention and try to see who it was. It had got to the stage where she might get some sort of injury, if she wasn't careful.

She was saved a trip to the doctor when finally it was Ron who made his way through the door and she felt her insides heat up with excitement. He weaved his way through the clutter of table and chairs, which were scattered about the place.

"What the bloody hell took you so long?" Hermione greeted him, as he reached the table.

"Oh, nice to see you too." He grinned and pulled her in for a heated kiss. "I was caught up at work and Kingsley just kept handing me more work to do. I hate the Christmas backlog!"

"You know someone could have seen me here and how would I explain it?"

"Don't worry no one we talk to would ever come in here. Now let's get going; I've struggling to concentrate at work, with images of you floating around my head." Ron wrapped his hand around Hermione's.

"Should we at least pretend like we are civilised human beings and like were not having some sort of rampant affair."

"But that is exactly what is going on, why pretend like you don't just want to rip my clothes off." Hermione couldn't help but smile at Ron's sly grin and Hermione couldn't really disagree.

"Come on, humour me and let's have a conversation first; I miss having you as a friend sometimes."

"Only sometimes?"

"Well only when I'm bored at work." Hermione laughed. "Which, to be honest, is quite a lot these days."

It had been three months since Ron and Hermione had started their affair and she would daydream about their next meeting, all week. They had tried to work as a couple, after the war, but they were too young and they grew apart. Things were a bit of a whirlwind after that, as the trio became household names. Ron ended up marrying Lavender, while Hermione had fallen for a much matured Seamus. Despite going their separate ways they ended up flirting at the auror Christmas party (I know cliché). This lead to probably Hermione's least proud moment, when they ended up having drunken sex in a toilet cubicle at the Ministry. She felt ashamed of herself, but she couldn't help herself the next time she was alone with him. Things had escalated from there and now they were having weekly meet-ups, before heading home to their families.

"I think that is enough chat, Mrs Finnigan; I'm going to explode, if I have to look at you any longer." Ron grabbed her by the hand and made his way towards the room he had booked earlier that week.

"I see you wore the trousers I bought you." Hermione stared at Ron's bum, as he walked down the corridor. She had liked the way they fit on the model; so she bought them and put them in his desk drawer, with a note telling him to wear them to their next meeting.

"Oh, I know what side my bread is buttered on." He gave that cheeky grin that made Hermione turn to jelly. Their own little revelry was interrupted by a very loud giggle, which both of them recognised. Ron's jaw almost dropped when he saw Lavender leave, the room they had just passed, with a certain Seamus in tow. Hermione pushed a stunned Ron around the corner, so they weren't caught snooping.

"I think we should find our room, before they see us in the corridor."

"Do you know I shouldn't be surprised that she is having an affair, she's not the faithful type, but I'm still a little stunned." Ron said, as they close their room door behind them. "Why are you not surprised at all? Did you know?"

"I knew he was having an affair, but I didn't know it was with Lavender. Seamus was never a good liar and he's been sneaking around for a month now."

"Why are you not more upset?"

"I was upset, at first, but now I see that it just makes this whole us thing much easier. \it will be much easier to get a divorce, if I know he's had an affair also."

"I supposed, but it is a lot to get my head around." Ron lay back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling; his thoughts were interrupted by Hermione moving beside him.

"Hold that thought; let's not forget why we're here." She moved her body over his and felt him take a sharp intake of air. "Soon we'll be able to do this more often." Hermione said, before leaning down to kiss him hard on the lips. Her touch was enough to make him forget, even just for a moment, the scenes he had just witnessed. He loved the private side of Hermione he would get to see once a week; the bookworm gone bad. Any thought he'd had floating around his brain immediately vanished, as he felt Hermione's had sliding closer to the buttons on his trousers. Time with Hermione couldn't last long enough and it wasn't long before they had to make their separate ways for another week.

"Do you promise you're going to tell him soon?" Ron had Hermione pressed up against the wall; while his hand ran up and down her thigh.

"As long as you promise me the same; we're in this one together." She groaned, as he gave her one last tender kiss and apparated home. Hermione took one deep breath and followed suit. She arrived in the kitchen and could hear Seamus listening to the wireless in the living room. Things had been stale with Seamus, for longer than she had been with Ron for, but she couldn't believe she was about to end their marriage. Hermione always thought she would stick to her vows, no matter what, but she had to do this for Ron.

"Seamus, I think we need to talk."


End file.
